


Spell of the Stars

by Animebookcat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebookcat/pseuds/Animebookcat
Summary: Natsume tries to figure out what "love" means to his Senpai, but perhaps letting him stay for the night wasn't the best idea.





	Spell of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Night of the Pleaides, Naming a Star, so you might wanna read that before this to get some context? But it doesn't really matter ahah~
> 
> Also part of the reason why I wrote this is because I refuse to believe nothing happened when the two slept together. AND YET I HAVE NO CANON CONTENT HHHNN WHAT IS THIS SORCERY? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"I love you Natsume-kun."

Those words had made his heart give a huge lurch. He hadn't let his surprise show though, which was fortunate, because to his Senpai, that "love" which he so easily declared, probably did not hold the same meaning as it did for Natsume.

No, it wasn't forced. Rather, it was how easily the words flowed out, as if they didn't carry any meaning at all.To his Senpai, it was probably just as easy way to show that he cared for Natsume.

Natsume hadn't let his disappointment show, for how easily his Senpai spilt the words "I love you", as if it didn't matter who he said it to, for he gave his whole heart to everyone and anyone, no matter if they would treasure it, or shatter it.

His Senpai was too soft hearted, too kind, he gave his all to everyone and never spared a thought for himself. Yet, Natsume then thinks, why can I never seem to reach him?

He glances at his Senpai's small smile again. The smile that didn't show happiness, rather, it was more of a formality, routine. A smile that felt like it was practised in front of a mirror everyday, just so it would seem natural to those around him, to show that he was fine.

He wasn't.

Natsume could see that, even if he hadn't been a magician, it was obvious. It felt like his Senpai was on the other side of a cliff, forever out of his reach. His heart hidden away in a place that no one could ever access. A broken, dead...thing that could no longer function after being pulled through pain and suffering, time and time again.

. 

Natsume talked evenly, reciting how he ended up living in the Secret Room after his mother fell sick. He didn't know what he was saying really, but the words came naturally, along with his nonchalant tone and occasional punches to his Senpai's stomach.

But what did he really want to say?

Was there anything to say?

. 

All these thoughts continued to run in his mind, even as darkness fell and the warmth of his Senpai spread to him from his back. It was embarrassing, to say the very least, to be sleeping beside his childhood friend, his unitmate, his...

Natsume could feel his face flush with heat, what was he thinking? He should be sleeping, but now his stupid Senpai was here, he couldn't even catch a wink!

"I should've kicked him out when I had the chance..." Natsume sighed under his breath.

He felt the body behind him shift, and then let out a yawn.

"Hmm...Natsume-chan~? Are you having trouble sleeping...? I could sing you a song or cuddle with you like a mother if you want~"

He heard his Senpai's tired voice from behind him, and instinctively swung his leg back, making direct contact with his Senpai's leg, who let out a yelp of pain.

"Shut uP, go to slEEP." Natsume hissed under his breath, annoyed that his Senpai was so comfortable despite them being so close to each other. He would've thought someone like his Senpai would be on the very edge of his nerves in a situation like this, but apparently not.

Rather, it was him whose heart was racing at the idea of his Senpai's body barely apart from his own.

"Hmm...alright~ Good night then Natsume-chan~" Tsumugi mumbled sleepily, voice drifting off as if he was already falling back into unconsciousness.

Natsume resisted the urge to kick his Senpai again for calling him that name from childhood, he didn't want his Senpai waking up and saying even more embarrassing things.

. 

Natsume laid there for what seemed like ages, listening to the breathing of his Senpai. He gently turned around as quietly as possible, not wanting his Senpai to wake up again.

He came face to face with his Senpai's gentle expression. He noted the way his small pink lips were slightly parted, and how his dark blue locks seemed to frame his face perfectly.

He never quite understood why his Senpai always put himself down for his appearance, sure he wasn't the most handome guy in the academy, but he wasn't bad looking either. In fact his soft features and kind smile were a sort of...charm point to his Senpai.

Natsume's gaze fell, and landed on the slow, even rise and fall of his Senpai's chest, and he wondered if just maybe...

. 

Tsumugi woke up feeling slightly disorientated when he felt something on his chest, and he opened his eyes to see Natsume right in front of him. He then noticed how Natsume's hand was reached out...and placed...on his chest.

Tsumugi jumped with a start, promptly falling off the bed. "N-N-Nat-Natsume-kun?! W-w-what are you doing!? T-that's sexual harassment?!"

Natsume's yellow eyes narrowed in a glare at Tsumugi. "S-shut uP, it's Senpai's fauLT for sleeping so close to me in the first plaCE."

Natsume's usually even tone had a more panicked pitch to it then usual... 

"EH??? B-but Natsume-kun was the one who let me sleep next to him? Aaahh why are young people so hard to understand?" Tsumugi whined, sounding close to tears.

There was a pause, and heavy silence hung in the air, making Tsumugi feel more uncomfortable than he'd have liked.

"Natsume-kun...? I'm sorry...I know I'm just a bother to you, yet I still forced myself onto you because I assumed you were lonely...but, if you really want me to leave, then I'll gladly do so...because I love you Natsume-kun..."

Tsumugi felt something being thrown in his direction, barely missing his head. "EEK-"

"What are you saying, SenpAI?" Natsume asked, voice revealing nothing.

In the dark, Tsumugi could roughly make out Natsume's silhouette, head hung as he knelt on the bed.

"Eh? I don't quite understand Natsume-kun's question?" Tsumugi tilted his head, quavering slightly.

"What do you even mean by 'I love yOU'? I don't get it, SenpAI. How do you throw out those words so casualLY? Is it true that your heart already died back thEN? Is that why you can't feel 'love' anymoRE?"

Natsume could feel himself losing his composure, and he was dangerously close to just falling apart right then.

Tears were forming in his eyes, and he was grateful it was dark for he didn't want his Senpai to see him crying, that would just make the air headed dork all worried again. Well, then again, he probably already was. 

Tsumugi was taken aback, and he was unsure of how to answer, he took a deep breath while attempting to connect his disorientated thoughts.

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun...I didn't mean to upset you...but I do truly love you. Even if I don't deserve it-" 

"Stop staying that, Senpai. Stop saying you don't deserve it. You always do that. But you're the one always giving into others, and you never think about yourself. Have you ever once considered what self worth you have?"

A flurry of words just poured themselves out of Natsume's words, words he had always wanted to say, but there was never the right opportunity. Well, now was a better time than any. 

Before his Senpai could demean himself again, Natsume continued.

"Senpai doesn't realise it, but you...you're a good person. You care about others more than yourself, you work harder than anyone, and...and you're an amazing magician. The spell you casted on me...ever since we first met...I've always been under your spell. Yet, my magic can never reach you..."

Natsume trailed off, his throat felt dry, and unknowingly, streams of tears had begun flowing down his face. 

Natsume felt arms encircle around him, and his eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

"Sen-senpai..." Natsume choked out. He couldn't say he didn't expect this to happen, yet he still felt pleasantly surprised. Tsumugi-niisan was warm and soft...very huggable.

"Natsume-kun...you say that, but really, I'm the one who always been under your spell. You're so beautiful, unlike me. You shine brighter than any star in the sky, and I can only admire you from afar.

I'm honoured you think so highly of me, but someone like me...all I want is to support you, Natsume-kun, so you don't need to worry about unnecessary things." Tsumugi muttered in his ear, their closeness making Natsume blush even more than before.

His mind felt fuzzy and, he couldn't think straight, but he knew he had to let his Senpai know.

"Idiot...can't you think about my feelings for once? What if I thought you were the most beautiful person in the world? What if I wanted to support you too?"

A pause. Now was a better time than any.

"What if...what if I told you that...I love you too, with all of my heart."

Natsume's voice had dropped to a cracked whisper, but the power of those words still reverberated in Tsumugi's heart. He couldn't believe his own ears, what Natsume said...made no sense to him.

After all, why would anyone love him?

"Natsume-kun...I-" His voice was cut off when something soft pressed against his lips.

Just for that brief moment, but suddenly it felt like the world was lit up with colours.

His heart beat hard against his chest, almost as if it was trying to burst out and reach for that feeling again.

What was that? Love? Perhaps.

Whatever it was, Tsumugi wanted to feel it again, the warmth shared between their bodies, the sweet taste of Natsume's soft lips, that dull ache in his chest when they parted.

In the darkness, all he could make out was Natsume's face bare inches from his own. Watery eyes avoiding his gaze as if embarrassed, shining like the brightest of constellations in the night sky.

Tsumugi couldn't help but let out a chuckle looking at this adorable sight, he gently reached his finger up to catch those falling stars, eventually resting his hand on Natsume's cheek.

"Natsume-kun...I'm clumsy, an idiot, and absolutely worthless." Tsumugi caught Natsume's disappointed look, at how he didn't manage to convince his Senpai of what an amazing person he was.

Tsumugi continued, "But...somehow with you, I feel more at ease with myself. Spending time with you, I feel...truly happy. Perhaps I am damaged, but...you picked up the pieces of my heart one by one."

Natsume looked up, and even through the darkness, he could make out the genuine smile on his Senpai's face.

"When you are by my side...the world...seems magical. I want to support you, with my entire being. But other than that, I- I want you by my side too." 

At that, Natsume could feel his heart well up in his chest. His Senpai...actually expressing his own desires for once, instead of always giving into others.

And that desire...was for Natsume to be with him.

Natsume punched him in the stomach.

"Ah- oww..." Tsumugi whined.

  
"IdioT SenpAI, do you know how lonG I've waited for you to say thAT? Tch...of course I wILL, but I expect the same for yOU."

Natsume huffed, he quickly glanced at Tsumugi's face, which was spreading into such a wide, sincere smile that it made Natsume feel even more shy.

Tsumugi let out a small laugh, his junior was such a tsundere~

Just then, he noticed that he could actually make out Natsume's expression now, as the darkness gradually lifted. The first rays of dawn broke through, spilling over and washing out the room.

Natsume's dark silhouette was a stark contrast to the warm orange glow behind him, almost making it seem like he himself was shining.

Natsume, too, noticed how the sun's rays gently rested on his Senpai's equally warm expression.

His golden eyes, unconcealed by his black frames, seemed to sparkle even brighter under the hazy yellow light. His usually dark hair, shone a brighter blue than usual, and the tousled locks rested neatly in an adorable bedhead.

"Beautiful..." they breathed. And together, they broke out in laughter.

With all their feelings out in the open, the two felt a bond closer to each other than ever.

"SenpAI, you remember our promiSE, rigHT?" Natsume smirked expectantly at his Senpai.

"Of course~ Until death do us part, right? Just like a proposal~" Tsumugi hummed happily.

" _And may our love reach beyond the confines of this galaxy, as we continue to weave our magic with all our might~_ "

Natsume chanted a magic spell, even though he knew it didn't matter, for the spell had already been casted on the two of them, right from the start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus:

"SenpAI, I didn't sleep a wiNK last night because of yOU. I feel really tiRED now, so take responsibiliTY for iT."

"E-eh? What does Natsume-kun mean?"

Natsume promptly laid himself on Tsumugi's lap, his arms encircled Tsumugi's waist, tightly hugging him.

"Be my pillOW."

It was more of a demand than a request, but Tsumugi chuckled anyway. "Natsume-kun is so cute~ of course I'll be your pillow, please rely on me even more in the future~ I love you, after all!"

Natsume buried his blushing cheeks in Tsumugis warm body as he snuggled closer. "Shut up, SenpAI...I know that alreaDY..."

"I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, Switch! I love you so much~ <3


End file.
